


Once the Dust has Cleared

by chibichibi_k



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan wanted nothing more than to gather Reid into his arms and kiss the young genius senseless...</p><p>Slight spoilers for S04E03 - Minimal Loss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once the Dust has Cleared

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own Criminal Minds.  
> Originally posted to fanfiction.net in 2008.

Everything had happened so fast after the explosion at the compound. Thankfully, all the women and children had made it out through the underground tunnels unharmed. Morgan and Reid had made it out as well, unharmed except for ringing ears and a bit of smoke inhalation.

Morgan wanted nothing more than to gather Reid into his arms and kiss the young genius senseless. But before he could assure himself that Reid was in fact alive and relatively unharmed, Prentiss had pulled him straight into a hug after they had moved away from the burning chapel.

Wrapping up the loose ends had taken persistence after that and Reid had been swept away from Morgan before the older agent could even ask if he was okay. Statements from both Prentiss and Reid were taken, and then they were checked over by the paramedics before the two agents were sent to the local hotel to rest.

Once everything was cleared up as it could be, Hotch finally dismissed Morgan from the scene. He drove swiftly to the hotel, determined to finally be able to check on Reid personally. Morgan made it back to the hotel in record time, without speeding, and was able to get Reid's room number off the receptionist with only a little persuasion and a charming smile.

Morgan made it to Reid's room as quickly as he could. Reaching the door, Morgan knocked and tried to stand still as he waited for Reid to answer the door.

"Yes?" Reid asked as he opened the door. "Oh, hey, Derek. What is – "

Reid never got the chance to finish his sentence. Derek barged into Reid's room and kicked the door shut behind him before he kissed Reid passionately. He was determined to make sure that Reid was actually here and in his arms. It had been a close call, another close call that had almost taken Reid away from Morgan for good.

Reid responded to Derek's desperate kiss without any hesitation. He dug his fingers into Morgan's muscled shoulders. Reid pulled the other man closer, needing to feel him against his body.

The two lovers broke apart when their lungs screamed for oxygen. They gasped into each others' mouths, their eyes were locked together.

"God, Spencer," Derek gasped against Spencer's cheek.

"Please," Reid spoke softly. "No more talk of God tonight."

Derek nodded, accepting Reid's request. "Okay, Pretty Boy."

A small 'thanks' was mumbled against Derek's lips before Spencer kissed him sweetly and softly. Reid just wanted Morgan there, needed him there with him.

Derek pulled away from the oh-so sweet kiss, albeit reluctantly. "How about we get some rest before J.J. calls us and we have to head to the airport to meet up with the rest of the team."

"Sounds like a plan," Spencer said as he pulled away from Derek. He moved further into the hotel room with Morgan following closely behind him. Spencer grabbed a set of pyjamas for himself and Derek. "Here," he said as he handed the PJs over. "I stole yours out of your ready bag."

Derek took the PJs, a smirk playing on his face. "My, my, Pretty Boy. A genius and a thief. I would arrest you if I didn't love what those sticky fingers of yours were capable of."

Spencer smiled. "Maybe you can cuff me later. Right now I just want to go to sleep."

"Sure thing, Spencer."

The two agents changed quietly. Derek decided to forgo the shirt and opted just for the sweatpants. He watched as Spencer changed. Spencer had just stripped off his shirt when Derek caught sight of the bruising on the younger man's torso.

Spencer was just about to pull on his sleep shirt when Derek halted his movements and brushed gentle fingers over the bruised skin. He didn't miss Spencer's slight flinch to the careful caress.

"Damn it, Spencer. Why didn't you tell me that he hit you so hard?"

"I didn't realise how bad it was then." Spencer shrugged. "It didn't really help much that he used the butt of his AK-47 to make more of an impact."

Derek sat down on the end of the hotel bed and pulled Spencer to stand between his legs. He tenderly massaged the area around the bruises. He leaned forward slightly and kissed Spencer's abused skin.

Spencer relaxed into Derek's caress, running his hands over the older agent's shoulders and down the expanse of his back. Reid shuddered as he felt Derek's warm tongue move over his skin.

"Derek," Spencer groaned.

"Mm?" The slight hum of the question sent sparks of pleasure through Spencer's body.

"As much as I want to have passionate, life-affirming sex with you right now. I was trapped in a religious cult compound with its leader for the past three days and was almost blown up. I just want to sleep."

With one last kiss to the bruised flesh, Derek pulled away from Spencer and moved back on the bed until he sat against the headboard. He waited silently for his genius to join him. Spencer moved around the room, checking all of the locks on the door and windows, before turning off the lights and slipping into the bed next to Derek.

The lamp next to the bed was the last light to be flicked off. The two lovers lay down in the lush bed, Derek on his back with Spencer's head resting on his bare chest. He kissed the younger man's head and Morgan tightened his arms around Reid in reassurance. Spencer placed a kiss onto Derek's chest in return and gripped the older agent tighter as well.

Both Derek and Spencer fell into a peaceful sleep. Wrapped around each other and both reassured that they were together and had survived another obstacle that had threatened to rip them apart.


End file.
